New Found Love
by allhugs13
Summary: So I am really bad at these but the story is basically about Chris and well I don’t want to give the story away. So just read the first chapter and see if you like it. it will get a lot better as it goes on I really hope you will read it.
1. Untold Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Note: Okay so Chris is 19 and Wyatt is 21 and they live together. I think that's all you really need to know for now. So have fun reading and I hope you like it.

Chris walked into his apartment and dropped his bag down next to the coffee table. When he reached the couch he sat down and grabbed the remote. He had a really boring, hard day and he needed to do something more interesting then reading.

Chris was so focused on the TV that he nearly jumped off the couch when there was a knock on the door. Chris got up and opened the door. In front of him stud a beautiful girl. She had dark curly brown hair the fell slightly past her shoulders. She was thin with a very curvy body and she was wearing blue jeans and light blue shirts.

After opening the door Chris turned around and walked back to the couch were he sat back down. The girl walked in behind him and shut the door.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. She could tell when there was something wrong.

"Nothing." He told her.

"Come on how long have we been friends? You know I can always tell when something is wrong." She replied.

"Fine. Rebecca and I broke up today." He said frowning.

"What happened?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I don't know, she said that she was tired of coming in second place."

"Second place." She asked a little confused.

"She said that I cared more about demon fighting then I did about her."

"But that's part of who you are, she should have known that."

"I know, but what really made me mad was when she said that I spent all of my free time with my family instead of her. I mean I'm a really big family person, so of course I'm going to spend a lot of time with them." He said getting a little angry.

"So she was jealous because you liked to spent time your family."

"Basically, I mean can you believe that. So I told her that if I wasn't spending enough time with her then she should just break up with me……and she did."

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I mean… it has been over of weeks, but nether of us wanted to end it I guess." He told her.

"Don't worry I am sure you will find someone new very soon." She told him as a smile came across her face.

Chris turned and looked at the girl. "I don't know what I would do with out you Zoey." He pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah, you are one lucky guy. I mean a lot of guy would kill to have a best friend like me."

After a moment they finally separated. "Um…I have to go to the bathroom so I will be back in a sec."

"Okay." She said as Chris got up and walked to the bathroom.

After Chris had walked out of the room Zoey melted into the couch. Her heart was still beating rather fast.

She didn't know when it happened, but she had fallen in love with her best friend. She was trying to hide it but every time she was around him it just got harder. Every time he gave her a hug, she didn't want to let go.

What the hell was she going to do? She was in love with her best friend, who she knew would never love her back, at least not in a romantic way.

Chris walked back into the room and sat down next to her on the couch.

"You okay?" He asked looking at her.

"Yeah, I am fine…I was just thinking." She told him, putting a fake smile on her face.

The two sat there watching TV for the next two hours. That's when Wyatt walked in.

"Hey Wyatt." Zoey said as he walked into the apartment.

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming over today." He told her.

"Well, fine then I'll leave." She said standing up.

"Sit down." He said and they both laughed. "Hey Chris don't forget it is your turn to make dinner." He said walking into his bedroom.

"Soooo….Zoey….." Chris said looking at her.

"No, I will NOT make dinner." She told him.

"Pleeeeaaassseee." He asked.

"Fine, I will HELP you."

"Works for me." He replied with a smile.

They all had fun at dinner, which Zoey ended up making herself. When dinner was over they spent two hours watching a movie. By the time the movie was over it was ten and Zoey had to go home. She said goodbye to the brothers and went home to sleep. However, all she could to was think about Chris.

P.S. Okay I know I did not end it very well but believe me there is a lot to this story. You may think you know what is going to happen but you have no idea! Hope to hear from you.


	2. Maybe Someone New

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

Note: Big thank you to fairyofmusic and lemonwedges4 for there reviews and don't worry there is a lot more to come.

Chris was in the living room sitting on the couch. "Wyatt, hurry up." He yelled

"I am almost ready." Wyatt yelled from another room.

"You're worse then at girl." Chris said as his brother walked into the living room.

"Shut up." Wyatt said dryly.

"We have to wait for Zoey." He told him.

"Wait, you have been sitting here rushing me and we have to wait for Zoey." He said in an angry tone.

"Yeah but she will be here any minute." With that there was a knock on the door. "Told you." Chris got up and started to walk to the door. "Now we won't be late and you won't have to wait." Chris opened the door.

Zoey looked amazing. She was wearing a short black dress that came down in a low V neck. Her hair was down and she had straitened it.

"Wow you look….amazing." Chris told her.

"Thank you." She said as a smile crossed her face. She had gotten his attention just like she had wanted to.

"Yeah, you look great." Wyatt told her when she walked in.

"Thank you. You guy don't look half bad yourselves." She told them. "You guy ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah." Chris said as he gabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

Wyatt did the same and they all walked to his car. They were going to P3 for a 'fun night out'. Chris hadn't been out since him and Rebecca had broken up.

Zoey had decided that she had to tell Chris the truth before she exploded. She didn't think she could keep it in any more.

When they got to the bar they all got a drink (nonalcoholic considering only Wyatt was old enough.)

"Hey I think I am going to go dance." Wyatt said leaving Chris and Zoey alone at the table.

The two sat there silently just looking around. Zoey thought that this was probably the best time to tell Chris how she really felt.

"Chris…"

"Oh my gosh. Will you look at her? She is hot."

Zoey looked up and saw that Chris was looking at some girl across the room.

She had long wave blond hair and amazing legs. She was absolutely beautiful and Zoey knew that she had lost her one chance to tell Chris the truth.

"Look, you know I love you, right." Chris said turning to Zoey.

"Yeah, go ahead." She told him shooing him with her hand.

"You sure because I don't want to leave you alone." He told her as he go up.

"Of course, go have fun. I'm actually not feeling very good and I think I am going to go home."

"You, want me to take you home?" He asked.

"No, no, I'll just get a cab." She walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Call me tomorrow and tell me how everything goes."

"Yeah, I will." Chris watched as Zoey walked away. He had notice she had been a lot different lately but he couldn't figure out why. He had asked but she always told him it was nothing.

Letting it go Chris walked up the girl he had been staring at.

"Hi, My names Chris." He told her.

"Hi, I'm Lacey." She said smiling.

The two spent the whole night talking. It seemed that they both had a lot in common and Chris was more then ready for a new relationship.


	3. Shot Down

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Note: I just wanted to say thank you to charmedchrisobbsessed15257, lemonwedges4, and shanabear for there reviews. You are like…the bomb!

After getting home Zoey took a shower. When her shower was done she got in bed and laid there thinking. She was disappointed in herself for not just coming out and telling Chris how she felt. But her timing was all wrong and she knew that if she told him at that time, when he was looking at another girl, it would put him in a very…uncomfortable position. And her to for that matter. So she figured she would tell him tomorrow.

Once an hour or so had passed by Zoey finally feel asleep. However, her dream was not so happy.

_Looking around Zoey realized she was in the basement at the Halliwell manor. She quickly ran up the stairs and into the kitchen, which was empty. There was an eerie silence that filled the whole house. Walking into the dinning room very slowly Zoey yelled out "Hello…Anyone home." There was not answer. Zoey started to make her way to the living room but was stopped when she heard a loud thud noise coming from the attic. She didn't know why but she had the feeling that Chris was in trouble, she ran up the stairs and to the attic door, she then opened it slowly, hoping not to be noticed. However, she was not expecting what she saw. _

_Chris was on the couch with his arms tied around his back, most likely so he couldn't use his powers. For the first time Zoey saw fear in his eyes. In front of him stud the girl Chris had been staring at P3. She was holding an energy ball in her hand, which was amid for Chris. Smiling she raised her hand to…… _

Suddenly there was a loud noise, which woke Zoey from her sleep. It sounded like a knock on the door. Zoey sat strait up, rubbing her eyes she looked at the black and pick digital alarm clock which sat on a table next to her bed. The clock read 4:36 a.m. Getting up Zoey grabbed her black rob that was sitting in the chair next to her bedroom door. As she left her room she heard a knock on the door again.

"Coming." She yelled in a very groggy, tired voice.

Finally reaching the door she opened it and was surprised to see Chris standing there. He walked right past her with out saying a thing. Still a little tired and, well, shocked to see Chris so early, Zoey just ignored it and shut the door. Walking over to the couch and she laid down. Chris was walking back and forth in front of the TV.

"So…What's up?" Zoey asked.

"Okay, so you remember that girl I was looking at before you left?" He asked her finally sitting down in a chair next to the couch.

"Yeah, What about her?"

"Well, I went and talked to her." He stated.

"And…"

"She is…Amazing."

Zoey's heart stopped, all hope she had with Chris had just gone out the window and there was nothing she could do.

"Really…Well…um…I am glad to hear it." She replied half heartedly.

"I have never meet anyone liker her. I mean we have so much in common."

"I guess you'll never run out of anything to talk about." She said not really knowing what else to say.

"I know…"

"So, wait you came all this way and woke me up just to tell me the girl you meet at the bar was amazing?" She asked

"Of course, you're my best friend and I needed to tell someone." He replied as if it was the easiest question ever.

"Right." Zoey was trying so hard just not to cry, but she knew that he was right. She was his best friend and they talked about everything and this time was no different.

"So did you get her number?" She asked some what quiet.

"Yeah, we have a date next week." He told her.

"Well, she sounds like a wonderful person."

"Oh, she is and I think you will really like her."

"Let's hope so…So was that…everything."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Good, then can I go back to sleep?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you." He told her giving her a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said walking to the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She told him as he walked out the door.

About a minute after Chris had left; Zoey broke down and started crying.


	4. Phone Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Note: Big thank you to Westerman and charmedchrisobbsessed15257 for your reviews, you know I love to hear from you. 

A MONTH LATER

Over the past month Chris and Zoey had not talked as much as they use to. Most of Chris's time was spent with Lacey. However, Zoey didn't know what she would do if she was around him. Her feelings had not changed and she did not know if she could control herself.

It was hard for Zoey to be so distant. Chris and she had always been around each other. They were always calling each other to talk and now they weren't and she was the only one who really knew why. Every time they talked or they were together…it was…awkward. They did not talk to same any more. Chris had asked her many times if they was something she wasn't telling him but she just lied and said no. She hated not being around him and not talking to him but it was just hard for her.

The last time he had called her he wanted her to meet Lacey but she did know if she was ready for that yet.

Zoey was sitting alone in her room just thinking. However, her thoughts were making her sad, so she decided that the only way to get over Chris was to find someone else. She walked to her closet and picked out a hot outfit for the club. She needed someone to keep her thoughts off of Chris. However, as she walked to the closet the phone rang.

MEANWHILE AT CHRIS'S APARTMENT

Chris was sitting on the couch in his living room. He looked at his watch; Lacey wasn't going to be there for another half an hour. What the hell was he going to do for a half an hour.

That's when Zoey popped into his mind. It seemed like they had not talk in forever. Ever since Lacey and he had been dating he hadn't talked to Zoey. He felt a little bad about it. He was just so captivated by Lacey he had kind of forgot about Zoey.

He had never gone so long without talking to her.

Maybe he should invite her over. He really wanted Zoey and Lacey to meet. He always liked hearing her opinion about the girl he dated. She was a very good judge of character and was always right about a person.

The only thing was that lately when he did talk to Zoey, she seemed so distant but when he asked her about it she said it was nothing.

Inviting her over tonight really wasn't a good idea but he thought he should still call her. See how she is.

Chris walks over to the phone and calls Zoey. She picks up the phone after three rings.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey it's me Chris." He replied.

"Oh…Hi…So, What's up?" She asked.

"Not much just calling to see how your doing."

"I'm…I'm good."

"Well, I am glad to hear that."

"So…How are you and…Lacey?"

"We're good. She's coming over in about 30 minutes."

"Good, I hope you guys have fun."

"Look…I know we haven't talked in a long time and I know it is my fault, I have just been so wrapped up with Lacey."

"Don't worry about it I understand."

"Good, well I would really like you and her to meet. I really want to know what you think about her."

"Okay, just give me a call and let me know when. Well, I gotta go but I will give you a call later."

"Okay. Love ya."

"Yeah, night." Zoey quickly hung up the phone.

After Zoey hung up Chris continued to hold the phone up to his ears. He was a little shocked, she always said Love ya too, hugs and kisses. But this time she just hung up. There was definitely something going on with her and he was going to find out.


	5. Not to Late

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed.

Note: I must thank you to lizardmomma, EmSyd, and charmedchrisobbsessed15257 for their review. I am glad you all like the story! 

LATER THAT NIGHT

Lacey had left and Chris was laying in his bed trying to fall a sleep. However, all he could think about was his phone call with Zoey earlier. She seemed so distant.

But why? Had he done something wrong. They were such good friends yet he could tell she was hiding something him.

WHY? Was it because he was spending all his time with Lacey?...No, Zoey would have told him.

He couldn't stand it any more. He needed to talk to her.

Chris rolled over to look at his alarm clock, it was 1:23 a.m. She would still be awake. Most of the time she did not go to bed until 2:00 a.m.

Chris jumped out of bed grabbed a shirt and a pair of pajama pants, throw them on and orbed into Zoey's room.

ZOEY'S AROUND 1:00 A.M.

Zoey walked into her apartment, throw her purse onto the couch and walked to her room. She danced all night and she was really tired, but she had a lot of fun.

She throw off her shirt and her pants and just fell into her bed. She then looked at the clock and it was about 1:10 a.m. Quickly she grabbed the blankets and pulled it over her. She could barley keep her eyes open. She started drifting into a deep sleep when all of a sudden the room filled with a bright blue light.

"Chris…is that you" she asked squinting.

"Yeah its me." He said sitting down on her bed next to her.

"What's up?" She asked sitting up.

Zoey had never really been shy and would dress around Chris. (a bra and underwear are the same as a bikini) yet when she sat up she quickly pulled her blanket over herself.

"I came to talk to you about our phone call earlier." He told her.

"What about it?" She asked.

"Well, it just seemed like you were really distant and I wanted to know if there was something wrong."

"N-No…Nothings wrong."

"Are you telling me the truth…cause if there is something wrong I really want to know." He told her.

"No…Um…I was just in a hurry when you called."

"Why?"

"Well, I…I told my friend Mandy that I would meet her at P3 and I was already running late."

"Really?" he asked not quit sure if he believed her.

"Really! I am completely fine."

"Okay. If you say so. Well it is late so I guess I should go."

"Well as much as I would love to keep talking to you, I am so tired."

"Yeah, right. Sorry." Chris said, he was about to leave when he remembered he was going to ask her when she had time to come to go to dinner with Lacey and himself.

"Oh yeah I wanted to know when would be a good time to go to dinner?"

"Dinner?" Zoey said a little confused.

"With Lacey and I."

"Oh….right. Well I guess when ever you want."

"Would Wednesday be good for you?"

"Sure, I have really wanted to meet Lacey." She lied.

"Good because she wants to meet you. Anyway goodnight and I should be seeing you soon."

"That you will."

Chris finally orbed out and Zoey laid back down. She felt like complete shit. Chris could tell there was something wrong and she just lied to him.

She told him ever thing was good, but it wasn't. Then again its not like she could just come out and say "Chris I have fallen in love with you."

Crap what was she going to do. She loved him, he loved Lacey, and now she had to go to dinner with her.


	6. Dinner

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Charmed so let's move on.

Note: Big thank you to lizardmomma, EmSyd, charmedchrisobbsessed15257, and iccy  
lexi-charmed for the reviews.

Zoey sat on her bed staring into her open closet. She was going over to Chris and Wyatt's apartment for dinner with Chris and his girl friend Lacey.

She really wanted to look nice but not over dressed. So she was left staring into her closet hoping something would magically pop out. Unfortunately, nothing popped out and she had been sitting there for almost twenty minute.

Finally she decided to go simple and ware a blank tan top with a half jacket and a knee high skirt. She looked at herself in the mirror, not to bad. She looked really good but not over dressed.

She turned and looked at the clock, it was almost six and the dinner was at six thirty. Zoey grabbed her purse and walked out to her car.

It took her twenty five minutes to get to Chris's apartment. She got in the elevator and pushed the 3. When she finally got to the third floor she walked to his door and knocked. A moment later Chris opened the door.

"Hey you." He said, he wrapped her into a quick hug.

"Hi." Zoey said with a big smile. Chris took her hand and led her into the apartment. In front of her stud Lacey.

Lacey walked up to Zoey with her hand out, Zoey took her hand and shook it.

"Hi, I'm Lacey and I am really happy to finally meet you. Chris had told me so many stories about the two of you.

"Well, it is really nice to meet you too." Zoey said with a large fake smile across her face.

"Now you guys have officially met." Chris said walking over to the couch and sitting down.

Lacey fallowed and sat down on the couch next to Chris. Zoey walk over to the chair and sat down.

"So Zoey, tell me about you, like what is your major. Chris said you are in college." Lacey said.

"Oh well I am majoring in History. I really want to be a history teacher." She explained to her.

"Wow, a teacher. That is wonderful, you know I thought about being a teacher." Lacey said with a smile.

"Really, so what happened. Why did you change you mind?" Zoey said not really caring what her answer was, but still pretending like she did.

"Oh, I don't know I just thought that being a doctor would be more…fulfilling." Lacey said.

"Well, that nice." Zoey responded.

Zoey looked at Chris who looked at her. He had a funny look on his face like he was trying to tell her something.

"Um…I really need to go to the bathroom so I will be back in a minute." He told the two women.

Zoey knew what that meant. Wyatt needed his help and would not be back for another 10-15 minute minimum.

"You love him don't you?" Lacey said after Chris had left the room.

"Excuse me?" Zoey asked in shock.

"I know you are in love with my boy friend." Lacey said.

"No…I…I mean yeah I love him, but as a friend noting more." Zoey lied.

"Look you cant fool me I saw the way you looked at him. I know that you love him and I just want you to know that if you tell him you WILL regret it." Lacey said in a harsh tone.

"Are you threatening me?" Zoey asked.

"No, I am just giving you a friendly warning." Lacey said.

After her comment the two sat in silence until Chris got back.

"Sorry it took so long but Wyatt called me and I was talking with him." Chris told the girls as he walked back in. "You guy ready to eat?" He asked.

"Yeah." The two girls said simultaneously.

The rest of the night was spent in a awkward silence. Chris could tell that something must have happened when he was gone but what?


	7. Nice

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Note: I want to give a shout out to charmedchrisobbsessed15257, lizardmomma, and lexi-charmed for there reviews. I really love you guys. 

Zoey sat in her living room thinking about what Lacey had said. She was right, she did love Chris but she could not understand why Lacey threatened her?

What was she so worried about? Did she really think she would try to take Chris from her?

Zoey didn't understand why Lacey seemed to hate her so much. What had she done?

But then again there was just something about Lacey the seemed……evil. She wasn't the person Chris though she was.

Zoey fought back and forth with herself about weather she would tell Chris what she really thought of Lacey and weather or not she should tell him what she said to her.

Well if she told him about the conversation she would have to tell him how she really felt, and she didn't think she was ready for that.

All her thoughts were confusing her and she just knew she needed to think about something new. She decided she would watch a movie to sidetrack herself.

However as she went to get up she was stopped when Chris orbed in, in front of her.

"Hi." Zoey said in surprise.

"Hey." He said sitting down next to her on the couch.

"What's up?" She asked. But she knew why he was there.

"I wanted to talk to you about dinner and I want to know what you think about Lacey." He told her.

"Oh….right….dinner…..okay" She said.

"So…What did you think of her?" He asked. He always asked her opinion when it came to girls. She always told him what she thought and he loved it.

"I….I think…she's…………..nice." She told him, hoping he did not catch her sarcasm.

"Nice?" He asked not sure if she was being sarcastic or not.

"Yeah,……she was…..nice." She repeated.

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah."

"Then why do you sound like you are being sarcastic."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said turning her head and looking any way but at Chris.

"You know I can always tell when you are lying to me." He said angrily.

"I'm not lying." She told him getting a little mad herself.

"What happened when I left?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked a little confused.

"When I left to help Wyatt, what happened?" He asked again.

"Nothing." She said in a quiet voice.

"What do you mean nothing. I know something must have happened." He told her.

"Really how do you know that?" She asked.

"Maybe because after I came back there was an awkward silence until you left."

"I…..Well…." Melinda said.

She wanted to tell Chris the truth but then she would have to tell him that she was in love with him.

"Well, what?" He asked.

"I cant tell you."

"Why?"

"I cant tell you."

"What happened?" he asked again.

"She thinks I am in love with you." She finally shouted.

"But you don't…not like that." He said.

Zoey didn't say any thing she just looked at him.

"You don't………Do you?"


	8. The Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Note: I am so glad you all like to story. Thank you EmSyd, fairyofmusic, lizardmomma, Westerman, charmedchrisobbsessed15257, lexi-charmed for your reviews, they mean so much to me. 

"I….I…" Zoey said lost for words.

"Do you?" Was all Chris could say.

Zoey finally took a deep breath and said "Chris…I…I'm…I'm in love with you."

Chris just looked at her. He had no idea what to say. I mean his best friend just told him that she was in love with him.

Zoey looked over at Chris nervously. She couldn't tell what he was thinking but he didn't exactly look happy about the new news.

"Well, are you going to say anything?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you want me to say? My best friend just told me she had feelings for me." Chris said a little hostile.

"I don't know Chris but the silence isn't really helping." She said with a little anger in her voice.

"Why now? Why did you have to tell me now?" He asked standing up. He started to pace around the room.

"You're the one who forced it out of me. I wasn't going to tell you, at least not now." She said with a little more anger.

"How long have you felt this way?" He asked trying to calm down.

"Oh, I don't know since right before you broke up with Rebecca." She said.

"That long. Why didn't you tell me after we broke up?"

"Partly because you were still getting over her, and partly because I was afraid. Then you met Lacey and you were so into her and that's why I didn't tell you. I didn't want to ruin your relationship."

"So wait is that why you haven't been talking to me?" He asked getting angry again.

"Well…..kind of."

Chris was over whelmed. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know how he felt.

"So what are you expecting me to just brake up with Lacey and be with you?" He asked getting more upset.

A very hurt look crossed Zoey's face.

"NO, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. I was not expecting anything, which is why I was not going to tell you and if you are going to be an ass then I think you should leave." She yelled at him. She was beyond angry. Now she was hurt.

"Fine then what do you want from me?" He asked.

Zoey sat there a minute before she answered. "I…..I don't think I can be friend with you any more."

"What?" Chris didn't know what to say.

"Well, I…..I don't want to ruin you life so the best thing we could do is not be friends." Zoey said trying so hard not to cry.

Chris still didn't know what to say.

"Um…I think you should leave." She told him again.

"Fine." Was all Chris said. He orbed out of the room back to his apartment.

After he left Zoey finally let herself cry. Her heart felt like it had broken in a thousand pieces. Not only had she just lost her best friend but the love of her life.

She didn't know what she was going to do. She still wanted to be friends with him but she didn't want to ruin his life and she knew her feelings would never changes. It was best that they both stay away from each other. Not to mention every time she saw him and Lacey together it broke her heart a little.

BACK TO CHRIS

He orbed into his apartment.

He could not believe what had just happened. He had just lost his best friend and he didn't know what to do.

He did know how he felt, yeah he loved her but only as a friend or did he. Oh he didn't know he never really thought about her in that way but could he. Could he love her like that.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He got up and answered it.

And who was standing in the door…..non other then Lacey. Like he wasn't confused already.

"Hey baby." She said. "Look I can't really stay I just want to come by and give you a kiss and tell you I love you."

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you to." Was all he said after she pulled away.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah….well me and Zoey got in a fight and I'm just not in the best mood." He told her.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I am sure everything will turn out okay." She said giving him a hug. "Anyway I have to go to work but I will call you tonight. Bye." She kissed him on the cheek and shut the door as she left. When she was finally out of sight she started jumping up and down with joy. She was happy they were fighting and she hoped it lasted forever.

Chris sat back down on the couch. Now he really didn't know how he felt. He thought he loved Lacey but he wasn't 100 any more.

He was getting so frustrated with himself; all he could do was scream "FUCK" at the top of his lungs.

At that time Wyatt orbed in. "Hey you okay?" he asked.

"No." Chris said.

"What happened?"

"Well, I found out that Zoey is in love with me and so is Lacey and I don't know how I really feel about ether of them."

"Oh, I see." Wyatt said sitting down next to his brother. "Look I wish I could help but I think you're on your own with this one."

"Why does everything have to be so damn complicated."


	9. Can we talk?

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Note: I want to give a great big thank you to charmedchrisobbsessed15257, lexi-charmed, and EmSyd for the reviews.

A WEEK AFTER THE FIGHT

Chris and Zoey had not talked since the fight.

All Chris time was spent thinking about Lacey and Zoey. He was still trying to figure out what to do, figure out how he felt.

He knew that he couldn't stand not talking to Zoey and knowing that she was mad at him. He had always counted on her to be there for him and he didn't know what he would do without her.

Through the good and the bad she was always there, she was such a big part of his life.

That's when it finally hit him. He needed her.

If something happened to Lacey and they were no longer together he could move on, but he could not live without Zoey.

A smile crossed Chris's face. He had picked. He did know if he loved Zoey, but he knew he did not love Lacey.

Now came the hard part, braking up with Lacey.

And as much as he hated braking up, he knew he had to do it. Tonight.

He got up and walked to the table where he left his cell phone.

He dialed Lacey's number and waited for her to answer. After five rings or so she finally answered.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey it's me." He told her.

"What's up?"

"I need to talk to you, in person. Can you stop by my place after work?"

"Yeah…I guess so."

"Okay well I will see you then. Bye"

"Bye"

Chris hung up the phone. He decided that he would call Zoey.

He took a deep breath before he dialed her number. He was really nervous for some reason.

She answered the phone after two rings.

"Hello." She said in an up beat voice.

"Hey….its me." Chris said.

"Oh…hi." She said in a much lower voice.

"Look…I really think we need to talk." He told her.

"Okay…When?" she asked.

"How about tonight?"

"Sure, what time?"

"Is 8 okay?"

"It's fine…I guess I will see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye." Chris said hanging up the phone.

THREE HOURS LATER

There was a knock on Chris's door. He got up to answer it. It was Lacey.

"Hi." She said. She tried to kiss him but he turned her head.

Lacey walked in and sat down on the couch. Chris sat down in a chair across from her.

"So…what's up?" She asked with worried look on her face.

"Look Lacey…this is hard for me to say but……..I don't think this is working any more." He said.

"You're braking up with me!" She half yelled.

"Yeah."

"No, actually…you're not!" She said standing up.

"Excuse me?" Chris asked.

"You're not braking up with me…I'm not going to let you."

"Really and how are you going to stop me?"

"Easy." Was all she said.

Chris looked at her like she was crazy, that's when she started mumbling something under her breath.

Chris suddenly passed out. Lacey walked up to him, grabbed his arm and shimmered away.

9:37 P.M.

Zoey had looked at the clock several times. Chris said he would be there at 8. He was never late and definitely not an hour and a half late.

She was starting to get worried. Where the hell was he? Something must be wrong. She just had a feeling in her stomach that something was not okay.

"WYATT! WYATT!" She yelled.

Moments later he orbed in. "What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Chris was going to met me here at 8 and it is almost 10 and I don't know where the hell he is."

Wyatt tried sensing for him. "I cant sense him." He told her.

"That means his in the underworld and we need to help him." She said.

"Grab my hand." Wyatt said orbing them out.


	10. A Trap

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Note: I find the need to say thank you to EmSyd, charmedchrisobbsessed15257, lizardmomma, fairyofmusic, and lexi-charmed for the reviews. I am so happy that your guys review. You are like I say the bomb

IN THE UNDERWORLD

Chris had been passed out and was finally waking up. He was laying on the ground in a cave surrounded by bars. He felt a bit dizzy and he brought his hand up to his head. He looked around the dark cave.

He saw a woman standing in front of him. She was dressed in black leather and she had long brown hair. Chris could not help but notice her beauty. When she saw that he was awake a small smile crossed her face. She walked up to the bars and looked at him.

"Hey baby glad to see you are finally awake." She told him.

"Do I know you?" Chris asked in a deep low voice.

"What you don't even recognize your own girl friend?" She asked him pouting.

"I'm sorry the last time I looked I don't have a girl friend." He answered.

"Fine, you don't recognize your ex girlfriend."

"As far as I knew my ex girlfriend was a blond."

"Oh…sweetie that was just a disguise." The girl said. She said a spell and suddenly changed into Lacey.

"So who are you really?" Chris asked.

"My name is Bianca." She told him.

"What do you want with me?"

With a small laugh she said "What to you think I want……Wyatt."

"He is smart he will never fall for your trap and even if he did you could never defeat him."

"But you forget his one weakness……You." Bianca said.

"You don't know what you are getting yourself into."

"Don't worry I'll be fine. It's your brother you are going to have to worry about."

"I guess we will see wont we."

"I guess we will."

BACK AT ZOEY'S

Zoey was about to grab Wyatt's hand when she stopped. She pulled her hand away from Wyatt.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's a trap." She told him.

"So what my brother is in trouble."

"We can't just walk into a trap."

"Yeah we can I will show you." He said walking towards her with his hand out.

"That's what they want you to do."

"Well I don't care, I am not going to let them hurt or worse kill my brother. Even if it is a trap."

"Yeah but if you get caught in a trap how are you going to save him then" She asked.

"I don't know but I can figure it out later. Now let's go."

"No, we need to look in the book and try to figure out who it is that has him."

Wyatt sat there for a moment before he finally said. "Fine but make it quick."

"Well, we need to go to the manor and get the book."

"Okay, well grab my hand."

BACK IN THE CAVE

"Time to go." Bianca said as she walked towards the cage.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To the manor."

"Why?"

"Look we are not stupid, I know you were going to meet Zoey tonight, and I knew she would figure out something was wrong when you were not there and I knew she would call Wyatt and I knew she would figure out it was a trap and go back to the manor to look in the book. But little does she know that we are going to be they're waiting for them."

All Chris did was stare at her. He knew she was telling the truth and there was nothing he could do to stop them.

Bianca started to repeat the spell she had said earlier knocking Chris out. When he woke up he was in the attic tided up.

BACK AT ZOEY'S

Zoey grabbed Wyatt's hand but he had not orbed out yet.

"What?" She asked.

"Well……" Zoey sat thinking for a minute. "They might have demons waiting there for us, well for you. So the best thing to do is have you stay here and have look around and if everything is okay I will call you."

"Fine but make it fast."

"Okay orb me into the basement." She told him.

With a wave of his hand Zoey turned into blue orbs. When she opened her eyes she was in the basement of the attic.

She slowly walked up the stairs into the kitchen. There was an eerie silence that filled the manor. That's when she had a sudden flash to a dream she had, had. It all came rushing back to her. She did the same as she had done in the dream. She followed the same steps. Through the manor, up the stairs. As she got closer to the attic door she took a deep breath.

When she peeked her head into the attic she did not see Lacey. She saw a woman dressed in black leather with long brown hair.

Chris was tied up to a chair. He turned his head and looked right at her. His eyes suddenly filled with fear. She had never seen him so afraid be for.

The girl noticed the change in his look and started to turn her head.

Zoey quickly moved her head out of sight. Lucky for her the girl had not seen her.

The rest of the house seemed empty so Zoey finally called for Wyatt.

"Wyatt." She said in a whisper. "Wyatt." Within a second he was standing next to her.

"Okay Chris is in the attic tied up and there is some girl who is most likely a demon watching over him but that seems to be it."

"Okay well let's set my brother free."

Both Wyatt and Zoey took a deep breath before they walked into the attic. However they never expected that the whole room would suddenly fill with demons.

The two looked around in shock. They had fallen into the trap no matter how hard they tried not to. Now what the hell were they going to do.


	11. New Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Note: I want to say thank you to charmedchrisobbsessed15257, EmSyd, lizardmomma, and lexi-charmed for the reviews. I hope you all liked the story.

The door slammed behind Wyatt and Zoey as they walked into the tap. The demons that were around started to attack.

Zoey ducked just in time as a fireball flew over her head.

Wyatt put his shield up to protect himself and Zoey.

"I guess we stepped into the trap." Wyatt said.

"Well, nothing we can do about it now." Zoey said.

"Look I will take care of all of these demons. You take care of my brother." Wyatt told her.

"Okay be careful." Zoey said.

Wyatt put down the shield and began to fight of the other demons. However the more he killed the more came.

Zoey made her way over to where Chris was tied up. She looked at the girl who was guarding him. She had never seen her before and she wondered how dangerous she was.

"What, you don't recognize me." Bianca said to Zoey.

"Should I?" Zoey asked.

"Well I did threaten you if you came near my boyfriend."

Zoey took a minute to think before she answered. "Lacey?" She asked.

"My real name is Bianca."

"I'm glad its you, I have been wanting to kick you ass for sometime now." Zoey said.

"Bring it on bitch." Bianca said as she moved closer to Zoey and threw a punch.

Zoey ducked just in time causing Bianca to miss. "That the best you got?" Zoey asked trying to antagonize her.

"You haven't seen anything." Bianca responded throwing another punch but missing.

Chris watched as his bother and Zoey fought to save him. He tried to get out of the ropes but Bianca had put a spell on it so he could not just orb out.

His brother was fighting to kill the demons that came coming. Chris could tell that his brother was getting over whelmed and needed help.

Zoey was fighting Bianca and it looked like she was winning, which was good because she could let him out and he could then help his brother.

Zoey finally punched Bianca in the face knocking her out. Zoey ran to Chris and started to untie him.

Chris could just see Wyatt over Zoey's shoulder. A demon finally hit Wyatt bringing him down.

Zoey struggled to get the rope untied but neither Chris nor Zoey noticed the Bianca had gotten up.

The next thing Chris knew Zoey had fallen to the ground and Bianca stud in front of him with a knife in her hand.

Chris was in shock he didn't know what to do. Zoey was on the ground bleeding to death and his brother was on the ground passed out or hurt.

However Chris's shock quickly changed to anger. He had never felt so mad in his life. Suddenly there was a burst of power and ever demon in the room was thrown against the wall, including Bianca.

Zoey had loosened the ropes just enough so that Chris could pull his hands out. He quickly untied the rest of the ropes and ran to Zoey's side.

He pulled her into his arms. She was still alive but just barely. "Zoey…Zoey open your eyes." Chris told her.

"Open your eyes……please open your eyes." He said again.

Zoey's eye finally fluttered open.

"Ch…chris…I…..I never had th…the chance to t…tell you that…I…I love you…and I always have." Zoey coughed before she finished. "I…I hope th…that your life will…be filled with…love." Zoey did her best to smile at Chris.

"No, don't talk like that. You are not going to die." He told her. "WYATT! WYATT!" Chris yelled hoping to wake his brother up so he could heal her, but he didn't move.

"Be…be go…od" Zoey stuttered out. Zoey finally fell limp as Chris stared into her eyes.

"NO!" He yelled. "I love you, I love you so much. God please don't die." A single tear fell from Chris face.

Chris pulled Zoey close to his chest as he cried.

Then all of a sudden Chris's hand started to glow and the wound on Zoey's back began to heal.

Chris was in shock, he didn't have the power to heal so how was he able to heal her. Chris felt Zoey take in a deep breath. Chris pulled Zoey in closer.

"What just happened?" Zoey asked.

Chris let go of Zoey enough so that he could see her face. "I think just healed you." Chris told her.

"But you don't have that power." Zoey said.

"I love you!" he told her. "And not as a friend."

A big smile crossed Zoey's face as she pulled Chris into a kiss.

"No, I'm fine, Don't worry about me." Wyatt said finally waking up.

Both Chris and Zoey turned to look at Wyatt a smile on all of their faces.

They were all okay and Zoey finally had what she had always wanted……Chris.


End file.
